


smoking pleasure

by blue_eyed



Series: Summer Pthon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/77350.html#cutid1">Summer Pornathon 2012, round one </a>. (NSFW images at the link) </p>
<p>Based on Image 04.</p>
<p>Title from the following quote: <i>I just don't want anyone messing around with my pure smoking pleasure. - Max Cannon</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	smoking pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more entries as I de-anon. Some will be edited/expanded.

Morgana pulled herself out of bed, collecting her cigarettes and lighter on the way. She perched on the window sill, and brought one knee up to her chest. She lit up, and took the first wonderful drag. As she turned her head to blow the smoke out of the window, she saw Leon get up.

She watching Leon walk toward the window, dropping to kneel in front of her.

Leon looked at her – she was aware that she hadn’t cleaned up after their session in the bed, she was still slick with come and her fluids. It was slightly uncomfortable but she was lazy and, well, now it looked like Leon was going to help her out. Leon loved eating her out, she knew, he’d happily do it whenever and wherever she asked.

His stubble scratched the inside of her thighs as he shuffled closer. Morgana shifted, making herself more comfortable.

Leon leaned forward and tongued her gently. Morgana took a deep breath in. She steeled herself and carried on smoking, turning her head again to direct the smoke vaguely out of the window. She was going to finish this cigarette and Leon would deal with it.

She looked down at the dirty blonde head in between her legs. He moaned as his tongue dipped inside her, licking his come out of her.

Filthy boy she thought, stretching into the warm tingling feeling. She gasped as he flicked at her clit, sucking on the hood gently. She took another drag of her cigarette, savouring the burn.

Warm hands came up to stroke along her thighs. She shivered again, spreading herself wider. She loved Leon’s hands, the way his callouses dragged along her skin. He lifted her leg over his shoulder, and she rubbed her heel down his spine.

She pulled at one arm, directing it to her breasts. Leon looked up at her, face still half buried in her cunt, and pinched her nipple gently. She felt it all the way down to her toes, and slid one hand through his curls, tugging slightly.

Leon groaned in response and she felt him press a finger deep inside her. She took one last drag on her cigarette before blindly stubbing it out in the ashtray on the side.

She could feel herself getting wetter, hotter, and she ground forward, pushing against Leon’s face. He just took it, pressing back harder. He shoved his fingers in deeper, pressing down just right and, fuck, that’s it.

She could feel herself tense, she was so close. She arched, head hitting the glass behind her. Leon made a noise, but she dug her heel into his back and he didn’t stop. She had one moment to think good, so good before she came. She felt herself pulse around him before she relaxed all at once, panting. She shuddered as Leon lapped at her, tongue gentle.

He stood up, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, licking the wetness off his lips. She pulled him into a kiss, still shivery and sensitive.

“Fuck, I need another cigarette.”


End file.
